The Card Captors Meets YuGiOh
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: Sorry, but I'm going to change this story a bit and takes this slowly. Crossover between Card Captor and YuGiOh. There will be some anime characters and scenes from other amimes.SakuraYami Y.,YugiTea,S.KaibaSerenity,Yami B.OCC, and other pairings.
1. Author's Note

Sorry Everyone who is about to read this story,

I want to change everything from what I've wrote before so, I'll start at the beginning till the end.

From Dragon's Clan 


	2. The Past

**The Card Captors meet Yu-Gi-Oh**

Summary: It is the 2nd year of Reedington High since after Sakura Avalon turned all of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards and had capture 'The Void' card which is now 'The Hope' card. Li Showron had already confessed his feelings for Sakura, which Sakura also confesses her feelings for Li, (oh yeah, in this fan fiction Sakura is not afraid of ghosts anymore.) Eli Moon is staying with Nakuru/Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun at England and starts visiting Sakura and her friends during the holidays. Sakura starts to have a weird dreams and visions (mentions later why she has and about her powers) lately when Tiffany Anderson had came from U.S and ended up being friends and go to the same school with Sakura. Li started to feel that something is odd with this girl and does not like her at all. At Domino, things are starting to get stranger by the minute when Sakura, Eli, and their guardians plus Tiffany arrived. Yami and Sakura wants to find out who is the person in their dreams unknowingly it is themselves they found out as a New Battle City competition is beginning. Happy reading!

Note: Kaiba is back from America and is now staying in Domino.

* * *

Tiffany Anderson's Profile

Gender: Female

Birth: March 10th

Age: 16

Eyes: Green

Hair: Long straight blonde hair (like Mai's but she always ties up her hair)

Nationality: American

Jobs: Vice president of A.C. and duelist (Note: Thatshe is part of the group called 'Elements' and when she is dueling she is mostly called 'Dark')

Millennium Item Owner: Millennium Chain

Yami: Yin

* * *

Michael Anderson's Profile

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Eyes: Green

Hair: Style like Kaiba but blonde

Nationality: American

Jobs: President of A.C.and duelist (Note: Thathe is part of the group called 'Elements' and when he is dueling he is mostly called 'Light')

Millennium Item Owner: Millennium Coin

Yami: Yang

* * *

Sakura talking $blah$

Yami or should we say Atem talking ((blah))

Another or unknown person talking (blah)

**

* * *

Prologue**

Setting: Sakura's dream in a desert

$This dream again? Why does it always occur since Tiffany first came to my school?$

$Where am I?$

$Why have I dressed up like this and why I am in a desert?$ Sakura was dressed up what looks like a long white cloak with star to hold up the cloak. Her dress is similar to Priest Isis if you catch my idea only it has a bit of golden edges and she has star earrings.

She looked around and found sands, sand dunes and pyramids.

She then looked next to her and found Li.

$Li, thank goodness your here, do you know where we are?$ She asked but the Li she knew never answered and keep looking in the distance.

She then saw some one standing on a sand dune and looking at her few feet away.

Through the wind she sees it is a girl who has long straight blonde hair swaying through the wind and saw green eyes staring at her.

$Who are you?$

(…)

$Answer me!$

(I'm waiting for you, Mistress Sakari.) the person said in an eerie familiar voice.

$Mistress Sakari? That voice, why is it so familiar to me?$

The person vanished into thin air after walking away.

$Wait. Come back!$

Suddenly a sandstorm came out of no where and carried Sakura with it.

$Somebody help me.$

(Mistress Sakari, come back!) The look a like Li asked.

The sandstorm ended what seems like hours and dropped Sakura at the gates of what looks to be like a palace. Sakura moaned at the pain she felt when her body came in contact with the wooden doors. Suddenly a boy in a cloak came out of no where with another boy dressed in cloak and the boy with what looks like blond bangs coming out of the hood found her. The boy's hood was put down and was revealed to have two deep violet eyes and tri colored hair.

((Guards! Get this young woman into to the palace, Priest Mahad inform Priest Isis about this so she could give this young woman the best medical care as possible!)) The boy shouted to the two of the guards who are the keepers of the gates.

(But my prince-) One of the guards protest

((That's an order!)) The boy stated.

(Yes, your highness!) The guards said unison because they don't want the prince to get angry.

((It's okay, just hold on for awhile okay.)) The boy who was seemenly the prince said to Sakura before she lost herself in the darkness.

* * *

RRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!

Sakura woke up tired and grabbed the alarm clock. "That dream? What does it mean?"She asked herself then jumped out of her bed and got dressed.

Sakura accidentally woke up her sleeping guardian, Kero in process. "Hey, Sakura cut down the noise and slow down okay?" he said and flown out of his room which is a cabinet.

Sakura said "Sorry Kero, but I just can't wait till Spring Break comes. Oh yeah, here is the note about the house chores today. Bye." Kero went back to sleep for been waken up early in the morning.

Sakura Avalon ran down stairs. "Morning!" she then stopped and shocked to see her brother. "Good moring, Tori!"

Tori Avalon smiled. "Morning squirt. You got your last two days of school today!" Aiden Avalon or Sakura and Tori's father came with breakfast dishes.

"Good Morning Sakura." He said to Sakura. Sakura said "Morning Dad, Morning Tori." Sakura looked at the picture to her right. "Good Morning Mom".

After Sakura finishes her breakfast, she buckles up and went roller blade to her school. She saw Julian and he was talking to some one on the phone asking who it was and was surprised that it is Eli's friend, Nakuru Akizuki who is also the Eli's guardian, Ruby Moon which makes Yue her older brother.

Julian spotted Sakura and waved to her while she had waved back to her. "Morning Sakura, Eli Moon, Nakuru Akizuki and Spinnel Sun are coming back to Reedington today in England and Eli said that he thinks I should pick them up this tomorrow afternoon." He said and also mentioned Sakura that they had decided to stay at Madison's house.

"That's great! I'll go tell the others about this." Sakura said and headed to school while she is waiting for Li and Madison to show up so she can tell the news about Eli is coming to visit along with his sister. Madison Taylor starts to blush when she heard that Eli is going to stay at her house for a while.

A blonde girl with a blue hair band and green eyes came in. "Morning everyone." "Morning Tiffany." Morning Sakura, Madison." "Morning Tiff." Tiffany Anderson was the girl's name and she and Sakura are both best friends with Madison and themselves. Although Li, Sakura's current boyfriend well "Morning Li." "Hmph." Tiffany just smiled at that reaction while Sakura and Madison sweat dropped because it happened ever since Tiffany came to their school. Tiffany then starts to talk with Sakura wondering what is going on and why Madison is very red. "Why is Madison is red today?" Tiffany asked then Sakura whispered in her ear and said, "She likes a friend of ours." "I guess that's a problem for you, Madison."

* * *

Yugi and Yami#Hey#

Yami and Yugi #Hey#

* * *

**_Same time in Domino City_**

Yugi and Joey are at the Domino Memorial Park.

"Yug, u're sure u want to do this? I mean Kaiba might not even agree on it." Joey said.

"I'm sure it'll work as along as you stop following me and will you stop being paranoid." Yugi said. Joey leaft grumbling of how Kaiba is influencing his best friend, surely after that a limo pulls up.

"You got some nerves calling me here. What do you want?" Kaiba asked icily.

"I just want to say thank you for the whole Kaiba Land incident." Yugi said.

"Whatever." Kaiba said coldly but his guilt is still rising and had a sudden urge from the back of his head to be friends with Yugi.

"Wait, Yugi." Kaiba called to Yugi as soon as Yugi was about to leave.

"What is it Kaiba?" Yugi blinked. "I really should be thanking you." Kaiba said. "Huh?" Yugi asked questioningly.

"You saved both me and Mokuba countless times and we are grateful for that. What I'm really grateful is you let me be who I am." Kaiba said.

"You don't have to thank me, even you maybe an ignorant and arrogant person, you're not that bad." Yugi said.

"Gee, thanks." Kaiba said sarcastically of this little joke.

"Hey Kaiba,-" "It's Seto after all we are friends." Seto said.

"Okay Seto, let's call it a truce between you, me and Yami?" "Sure, but if word get out to the news, I'll never hear the end of it." The deal was sealed when both friends and rivals shake their hands "Alright Seto, so what you going to do later on?"

"Hello, Domino City and everyone! A tournament will be held here at Domino, which you'll meet new people coming from different places battling in different experience you ever faced. So get ready to polish your dueling skills and duel your best because it's going to be a blast. The prize are either $10 million dollars, sneak preview of new cards that they are still making under the permission of Pegasus, or trip to worlds unimaginable. Though to get to these prizes you'll have to Duel Monsters Battle against with the sponser themselvesm selves which is the same group if you haven't heard of this group you will hear it again. They call themselves 'Elements' and they designs new cards which are arriving right now to game stores near you. The tournament will start next week hope we see you are there with new duel disks." The news reporter said. "'Elements'! Cool, aren't they the group of duelist depending on the basic element they have such as Dark, Light, Water, Fire, Air, and Earth?" A boy from the crowd asked. "Yeah man! They are suppose to be the strongest duelists in China and America." The boy's companion said.

"Does that answers your question?" Kaiba smirked.

"A lot. Competeing?" Yugi asked with glints in his eyes showing his passion for Dueling.

"You bet, but during the final I don't expect you to lose during the elimination match but if I'm facing you, you're are going to lose."

"Yeah, right like I'm going to lose."

"Is there any information related to this?"

"I heard A.C. is going to sponser for the tournament both in reality for elimination battles and virtual world for final battles." Seto said.

"I see, I better go. See you later, Seto." Yugi said while going to Joey's direction. "Okay, see ya." Seto said while going towards the limo.

After the limo left and out of sight, Joey came out of the hiding spot.

"Well, did it work?" Joey asked hoping that Kaiba didn't hurt his best buddy.

"Yes, it did work, Seto is with us now. I wonder why there is a new tournament coming up soon? I was really hoping to get some rest." Yugi said.

"Huh? Wat tournament?" Joey asked.

"There is a new tournament coming up in Domino but it is not from Kaiba corp." Yugi said.

"Just great, Kaiba makes the best ones." Joey said while Yugi chuckled at his friend's statement.

#Why Seto doesn't know about this tournament? I'm just glad that Seto made the right decision of joining our side.# Yugi said.

#Yami are you okay?# Yugi said.

#Hmm? Sorry, Yugi I was thinking that we could've given the millennium rod back to its owner, but then again don't you think Kaiba is acting a bit weird.#

#I don't think so why?#

#Could it...? No, it couldn't be but then again why would he smile at us. Something wrong Yami?#

#Nothing. Just thinking# Yami said also wondering about the dream he had last night 'How could it be possible? No one can do this but Seth is brilliant in magic. Wait a minute! Where did that thought come from? Who is that girl with brown hair and green eyes. What does it all mean? Is she a part of my past, my lost memories?' Yami had blocked that thought from Yugi though he began to be silent, while Yugi gave him a questioningly look.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Please read and review to find out what happens next and I might post theinformation about the new millennium items later. Sorry Kaiba fans that Kaiba is a little OCC.

Kaiba: a little? (with a vein popping out of his head)

Dragon's Clan: Okay, maybe a lot but it would all explain later.


	3. Vision and a Dream

Note: Sakura's powers grew very strong and in this fan fic she can see visions in the future but when it is coming she gets a headache first and next the vision drains her energy but sometimes some of the visions that are very strong, drains a lot of her energy. Tori and Aiden knows about her powers so they let it pass on knowing Sakura's secret. One more thing she can hear other people thoughts if she wanted to see the truth.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Discussion**

**_Back to Card Captor Sakura_**

After school

"Ow, my head..." "Sakura are you all right?" Madison asked. "Yeah, I'm fine just..." Sakura froze, she began not to here Li and Madison shouting at her to snap out of it.

* * *

_Vision begin_

"You must protect Mistress Sakari, in her reincarnation self from being captured by Seth, God of Chaos, my pharaoh." a youmg woman with a strange necklace aroung her neck and seems to be Egyption talking to what looks like the boy from her dreams. "What's that low life god want with her anyway?" The boy asked feeling a sort of protectivness going thourgh his body becuase of the name Sakari and the name Seth.

"Seth, who is now imprisoned in the Shadow Realm, will need cards called the Clow Cards, which is now named after their holder, the key is their mistress so he could open the gates of Shadow Realmn to be free." The woman replied. "How can I be sure Ishizu, without my memories I don't know who she is or what she looks like?" The boy ask. "She, and her other friends are about to arrive along with a friend of mine soon, also with an explanation about the new Millennium items." The woman said and the next thing Sakura knows she lost herself to darkness.

_Vision End _

**

* * *

**

_**10 minutes later**_

Sakura woke up in a unfamiliar room with a large window and walls are decorated in blue, though she knew she is in her best friend, Madison's room.

"Sakura's awake you guys." Madison said happily.

Sakura groaned from the stiffness of her body soaring through her.

"Sakura save your strength." Keros said.

"Kero, Tori when did you guys get here?" Sakura asked.

"Madison called, she also called a friend to come by later. So next time don't scare me that my sister is going to faint every time because of a vision." Tori said sternly.

"What did you see?" Li asked as he sitting near Sakura on the bed though Tori was glaring at him. Sakura tells them about the vision she had and the dream she had yesterday night.

"(A/N: I don't want to summarize the dream sequence part in the prolouge) And that's about it." Sakura said.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me or everyone that you dreamt about this?" Li asked almost raising his voice.

"I didn't think it will matter and before the dreams that I have since yesterday night aren't very clear." Sakura protest at Li.

"Does this mean that you don't care for me anymore?" Li snapped at Sakura though Tori is death glaring at him a lot while Madison pulled Tori and Kero outside so they won't hear the arguement.

"What's the matter with you! Of course I care for you, it's just that I wanted to know why I'm having those dreams right now!" Sakura snapped back.

"I don't care, I love you a lot then care for your stupid dreams." Li said angrily. Sakura froze as she heard this and his thoughts. 'She's just a clutz but a master of the Clow Cards and my plan is to get the cards from her because she is still unworthy of her to be the Card Mistress. Those should belonged to me and me alone within the Li Clan.' (A/N: Sorry everyone, I decided that it'll be Yami Yugi and Sakura relationship so I decided to end her relationship with Li) She then puts her head down, while hearing his thoughts over and over her head.

"Sakura? Love, is everything alright?" Li said and put on a worried face. "So, it was just a facade all along. I'm just a tool for your desire, to get the Clow Cards from me?" Sakura with a few tears flowing down her face. "No, your not a tool for my desire to get the Clow Cards from you. I gave that up long time ago since we were friends. I love you and I would not change that." Li said.

"Then why? Why are you doing this to me? My dreams are important to me because if I get rid of them, I might not be the Clow Mistress right now? Even if I want to be normal all I get is that I got something calling out to me and I can't get rid of it. You know what? Forget it, I'm leaving." Sakura said and got of the bed and walked past Li. Li stood there shock but got out of it. " But Sakura-." Slap! "Just leave me alone." Sakura said, she then ran out the room where Tori and Kero are listenling. "Sakura, you okay?" Tori asked concered about her. Sakura then immediately hugged him and crying from what have happened.

"That brat is going to pay for hurting my sister!"

"Sakura, why don't you go and rest in another room?" "Okay, thank you Mad (Note: Stops crying and was showned to the next room.)"

"Ms. Taylor! Someone at the front gate is waiting for you!"

"Coming!"

"Sakura!"

"Leave her alone, brat." (Tory)

"Like I care about your well being."

"Oh is that a challenge." Tory and Kero said.

* * *

**_Front Gate of the Taylor 's Mansion_**

"Tiffany, your finally here."

"Sorry Madison, I got stuck on my way here. Got the call saying that you wanted me to see Sakura. What's going on? What's with the racket?" Tiffany said panting.

"I need to show you where Sakura is and she isn't feeling well now."

"What- she was cheery before. What happened?"

"It's better to let Sakura tell you. Guards, stop Tori and Li fighting."

"Right!."

"Come on, Tiffany!"

"I'm coming Madison."

* * *

**_Inside The Mansion_**

"Uh-oh! Bad timing, your on your own Tori."

"Hey, wait a minute Kero. Aw geez."

"What's the matter? Afraid of fighting alone?"

"Take that back!"

"I wish." Li mocked.

"Why I outta-"

"Mr. Avalon! Mr. Showron! If you want us to show you to the door, we will be delighted." Surrounding Tori and Li are Madison's bodyguards with guns pointing at them. Madision is behind them ordering the guards to hold their fire and be dismissed, while Tori notice another girl and probaly thought she is the friend that Madison talked about.

"Guys, please stop fighting and beside we have a guest here!"

"Hey Li." Tiffany coming behind Madison's back.

"Hmph, whatever."

"Who's that one facing Li?"

"Sorry, if we haven't met before. My name's Tori Avalon, Sakura's brother."

"Tiffany Anderson, nice to meet you." Tiffany said with a smile. 'That's strange, she reminds me of someone that I once knew and I have this weird feeling that I could trust her in a way.' Tori thought.

((It's him alright, Tori past self name was Touya, I could see it in his eyes that he is still protective towards his younger sister and Sakari, I'm also sensing Kero hiding in Tori's jacket. I surprised that he had changed from generous to greedy through out these years.)) a voice said.

(What about Li?) Tiffany asked.

(('Sigh' Still the same person, Syaoran that's his past self name, at that time he tried to use the Clow Cards for power and he is also the betrayer who broke Sakari's heart before she first came to Egypt from where I've come from.))

(Are you sure this is the right thing to do Yin? I mean telling Tori that we need to bring Sakura, Kero, Julian, Eli, Spinel, Nakuru, maybe even Madison and him to another world? He would go nuts!)

((We don't have time to waste, the evil is growing slowly and is trying to gather forces.))

(You're right, I'll contact my brother later to see if he have built the dimension teleporter yet so I don't need to get tired everytime after I appear in another world. Also I need to see an update on Domino today and we might need to regroup everyone. Let's just hope the prophecy you told me about is true with the vision Sakura will have in the future.)

((You better go back to the reality because Madison is worried about you))

"Hey Tiff, snap out of it."

"Sorry Madison, I kind of phased out. Um aren't you going to let me see Sakura, I'm worried about her shape now."

"Just right down at the end of the hall."

"You won't see Sakura." Li said.

"And why is that?" Tiffany said calmy.

"It's none of your business."

"Just let her pass Li." Madison said.

"Like I care."

"Why you-"(Tori)

"I'll go anyway." Tiffany said darkly and shove Li aside.

"Thanks Madison." Tiffany said happily and ran down the hall.

(You do know, that Madison, Tori, Kero, and Li would be suspious of us.) Tiffany said worriedly.

((Like I care for Syaoran, let Tomoyo, Touya, and Kero see what's going on.)) Yin said.

(Are you sure you know exactly where we are going?)

((Of course. I sense her aura coming from exactly the location where Madison told us.))

(I should take over now otherwise she will feel that I not myself.)

* * *

Sakura was staring at the ceiling soulessly until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Sakura? You okay?"

"Yep! I fine." Sakura smiled a fake smile.

"You do know that the fake smile doesn't fool me so I ask you again, are you okay? You seem fine at school, and when I saw your connection with Li together, it was strong but then later, poof gone. What happened between you two?"

"Would it be better if you just let it pass on?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, fine. First make yourself comfertable because it's a long story short." Sakura said and start explaining what had happened excluding the explanation of her being the Card Mistress, the Sakura Cards, about Eli being Clow Reed, etc. However, it seemed that Tiffany already knows but kept her face straight for listening to Sakura's side of the story about the break up between her and Li. Tiffany can feel her blood boiling along with Yin's thoughts that Sakura's heart broke not once but twice from the same man that Sakura and Sakari had fallen inlove with. Sakari and Yin are close like sisters, same goes with Tiffany and Sakura, some how Tiffany feels like she wants to wrangle or kill a certain's someone's life out for hurting Sakura, though Tiffany knew that it'll still put pain in Sakura.

"Sakura. I got an idea."

"Huh?"

"Can you tell your friend that Madison likes to come and meet us at her house?"

"Sure, but what's that got to do with anything."

"You'll see."

* * *

After a few hours of pain of persuading Sakura to come out and call Yukito to talk to Eli about a meeting in Madison's house, by now Li had left Madison's house in anger before Sakura and Tiffany came out from the guest room. Tiffany left after an hour thinking it's better not to face Li's anger than being or tring to tell Tiffany to say sorry to Sakura for him.

"Hey Julian, this is Sakura. Listen tell Eli when he arrives from England to go to Madison's house, because we'll have a meeting there."

"_Sure, I tell him that. Oh, I'm sorry about your break up, and answering the question of how, Tori told me about it. Bye._"

"Bye."

"Finally, I'm free from Tori's smelly jacket."

"At least I am not a coward like you are."

"Why I outta-"

"Kero stop it for crying out loud. However, I do feel a strong and strange aura from Tiffany."Sakura said.

"You felt it too didn't you, her magic is very stong in a same level as yours. I think you should be cautioned around her."

"I don't feel anything strange about Tiffany, but I feel like she is helping me some how."

"Have you told Eli about that dream and that vision yet?" Madison asked.

"Not yet, but I'll tell him when he comes to Reedington." Sakura answered.

* * *

Back to Yu-Gi-Oh

"_Mr. Kaiba, the head of A.C. Corporation wants to speak to you?_" Jane, his new secretary said in the phone. "Put him through the speaker." Kaiba said. "_Is this Mr.Kaiba speaking?_ "the speaker asks. '_Weird, his voice is very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it_.' Kaiba is giving a cold glare thinking it could be worse. _"Yes, this is him speaking and since you calling my office phone are we speaking business, correct?" _Kaiba asked icily.

"_Yes and no. I was told that you will say in that icy tone and can also do a bit of detective working on your own, but I believe you are feeling ...troubled because you feel that my voice is slightly familiar to you so I must reintroduce to you. _"said the speaker calmly not noticing the death glare that Kaiba always gives.

"What do you mean that you need to be reintroduce? Listen your wasting my time with me talking on the phone and the detective work are personal stuffs." Kaiba replied icily. "_Fine if you are in hurry and killed my fun, but then again you not in hurry__. Michael Anderson, head of Anderson Corporation otherwise known as A.C., and you have my uncle's blood running in your veins since your and my dad are identical twins, at your service._" Michael said.

"Sorry about what I had done before, I was being suspicious about the making the wrong deals with wrong people." Kaiba said as his gaze and voice softened. "_It's been a long time since we've spoken and I kind of noticed that Tiff looked very happy when she found you guys in the past, she was about to panic when she heard that you weren't at the orphange with your brother because she persuaded our step dad to adopt you guys10 years ago._" Michael said over the phone. "Yea, it's been along time since we met each other when we still have our parents and when me and Mokuba were trapped in Pegasues Castle." Seto said.

"_About the business part, well it is sort of a dueling tournament and a virtual reality game will be carried out as the finals. I have a hard time choosing the special guests and I think when we had the virtual game running, we need some of your virtual pods. You can also see how our project runs so we can edit it later. What do you think?_ "Michael asked. "I'll have to think about." Seto said unsure about it.

"_I understand that you are busy, and I promise not to invite your company's rivals. I already asked Pegaseus permissions to make our own and new cards before this tournament held at Domino._" Michael said. "So are you guys coming to the tournament for dueling or sponser?" "_We don't want to spoil a good surprise._" "So what are the new cards if I may asked?" Seto wondered. "_It's a secret, can't tell you right now. I gotta go now bye._" Michael said. "Bye." Seto said. '_What are you planning now Mike?_' Seto thought amusingly.

His cellphone rang. "Kaiba." Seto said. "_Hey Seto, it's me Yugi. Ishizu just called and said she wants to tell us something about the Millennium items. _"Yugi said. "So where are we going to meet?" Seto asked. "_We are going to meet in the Domino Museum._" said a deeper voice. "I'm presuming your Yami right?" Seto asked calmy.

* * *

Before that part happens, Yami was resting himself in his soul room.

**_Yami's Dream sequence begins_**

(hi) Atem or Yami

((Hi)) Sakari

#hi#other people

**The Throne Room**

(How is she?)

#She'll be fine, in fact she just woke up, why don't you come in little one?# Priestess Isis said to the young waman hiding behind the doors to the throne room.

A girl with long brown hair and beautiful greens eyes stepped in. ((A.N://:Of course she is wearing clothes)

((Thank you for healing me, Priest Isis.)) The woman said with the smile. Isis just smile at the young woman's politeness.

((Thank you also Prince (Note: Sakari doesn't know Atemu's name yet) for saving me.))

#It is my pleasure of helping you, what's you name miss and where are you from I don't see you in my kingdom?#

((It's Sakari, I'm traveling from China to get away from 'my problems'. I'm sorry if you got hurt after the sand storm.))

#Thank you Sakari, but I'm fine. I believe you still need some rest before you can stand.#

((Okay.)) Sakari just left back to her chambers and left Prince Atemu with Priest Isis alone.

#You like her don't you, my prince# Isis said with a smile.

(No, I just sense that she has some kind of strong magical source within her. I am trying to figured it out what it is.) Atemu said with a line of blush crossing his face.

#I'll check in the library and my Millennium Necklace. Oh, there are some guests waiting for you.#

The guards escorted three robed strangers, one with a braclet-like chain, another with a coin and in the center of it is an eye, another a long rod that has a symbol of time with a sun and a moon instead of hands and a eye dead centre(((more details about the Millennium Items later on.))). They all bowed in honor and respect to the royal heir.

(You may arise, state your name and your purpose?)

#Prince Atemu, we are here to serve you as honor to fight the god of Chaos, Seth. My name is Yin, High Priestess of China.# The one with the braclet says. #My name is Yang, also a High Priest of China.# said the one with the coin. #And my name is Clow Reed, a sorcerer of China.#

(Thank you, now tell me I thought there were seven Millennium Items not ten why is that?)

#There are ten Millennium Items that are created, however the ones that we carried are the ones that created secretly, like yours they determine the fate of our world and other worlds.# Yang said.

(Other worlds?)

#It's not yet confirmed that there are few or many possiblities that people can cross dimension by dimension through objects or magic, though we do know there are two possiblities to earn dimension traveling?# Clow said.

(And that is?)

#You see the chain-like braclet around my wrist, it is the Millennium Chain, the other way to travel through dimension is visiting the Dimension-Time Witch, Yuko but only in a valuable cost.#Yin said.

(I see, if that is true then that God, Seth, is trying to go through to each dimensions for a world wide take over of every worlds.)

#Correct, however, he'll need a key to get out from his imprisonment in the Shadows Realm.#Yang said.

(Do you mean by seven Millennium Items?)

#No, he needs my cousin and her magical source called the Clow Cards. If you mention by who is my cousin, she the one that you brought it to the palace to help her.# Clow said.

(How do you know? I didn't told you anything? Your not spies of Thief King Bakura?)

#No, we aren't spies of Thief King Bakura, no, you didn't told us, but yes we do know because it's Clow Reed's magic and Millennium Time to watch over his cousin's life. Now you must snap out of the state of trance.# Yang said with a snap of his fingers.

**_Yami's Dream Sequence Ended_**

"That dream? What does it mean?" Yami keep finqurieng questions through his head but most important question is his name is really Atem. 'Well I better talk to Kaiba about where should we meet the Isthar Clan.'

* * *

At Yugi's House

Yami was on the phone. "He told you didn't he?" Yami said. "_No, he mentioned your name but not your status, my guess your the one who mostly duels me and other difficult rivals._" Seto deducted. "That is correct, I guess I have to tell you my status." Yami sighed. (A.N. I don't want to write very long so I have to shorten it up.) Yami started telling Seto who he was and how it all started. "_So let me get straight. You basically saying that you are actually a spirit of an ancient Pharaoh who doesn't know why he sealed himself to seal away a forbidden game from what and till now that you know your name is Pharaoh Atem._" Seto said.

"That's right. So let's go now." Yugi said. "_But who is going to take care of Mokuba?_ " Seto said. "How about let's asked Serenity?" Yugi asked. "_I'm not sure about that._ " Seto said. "What's the matter Seto? Are you having a crush on Serenity?" Yugi teased.

"_I don't have a crush on that puppy._" Seto said even Yugi could imagine him blushing a lot. "Do too!"

"_Do not!_"

"Do too!"

"_Do not!_"

"Do too!"

"_Do not!_"

"Do too!"

"_Do not!_"

"Do too!"

"_Do not!_"

"Do too!"

"_Do not!_"

"Do not!"

"_Do too!_"

"Do not!"

"_Do too!_"

"Do not!"

"_Do t- shoot you tricked me you little._" Kaiba said as he's trying to figure out a plan to get back on Yugi.

"Relax, my lips are sealed for this one and I'll be the one to call her. Bye." Yugi hung up ignoring Kaiba protest of not having a crush on a certain red headed girl, was now laughing about this and then remembered he had to call Serenity about taking care of Mokuba. 'Well that doesn't make any differerence because Priest Set had fallen in love with Kisara and from Kisara is also in love with Priest Set. Wait a minute how did I remember this? Could it be the doors to my memory are weaken? Maybe I am able to attain my memoires after all.' Yami again block this thought from Yugi.

* * *

Mokuba and Yugi with puppy dog eyes: Read and review please

Everybody: Awwwwwwww

Yami: How did you make Yugi and Mokuba do this for you?

Dragon's Clan: Weell let's just say I've stuck a bargain.

Yami Bakura: What's the deal anyway?

Dragon's Clan: Hey! You weren't suppose to show up at this chapter.

Yami Bakura: Whatever.

Dragon's Clan: Whatever. 'sigh' The bargain was to give Yugi and Mokuba a present in exchange to do what they're doing right now.

Yami: And what is the present?

Dragon's Clan: Hey, I thought-.Never mind, anyway it's-

Everybody: RRRUUNNN!!!

Bakura: Uh guys, I think you should run.

Yami Bakura and Yami: Why?

Bakura: From them!

Yami Bakura and Yami: Holy Ra! Run! Out of the way!

Dragon's Clan: What's the matter with them? Oops, I think I know. 'Looked behind her and saw Yugi and Mokuba chowing down on the sugar she send to them for the part of the deal.' For some reason I'm going to regret this. Nice one you guys.

Yugi: That was a fun scare wasn't Mokuba.

Mokuba: Yup! Thank you for the sugar, Dragon's Clan.

Dragon's Clan: No Prob. Oh and any one reading this read and review.

* * *


	4. The Prophecy, The True Past

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Back in Card Captor Sakura's world 

Setting: At Reedington Airport, the last day before Spring Break, in the afternoon

"So you're saying that there is something strange about Tiffany?" "Yes Julian, Tiffany just snapped at the brat, and then she just pretended that she doesn't have a care in the world when she was talking to Madison. I getting a weirld feeling that something bad is going to happen." "Don't worry Tori, lets see what are the odds in the future." _"Flight 448 A7 from England to Reedington has landed and are arriving at the Arrival Gate A."_ "I guess that's their flight and here they are." Julian said when he saw Eli and Nakuru came outside of the arrival gate.

"Long time no see Eli and Nakuru." Julian said. "TORI!!" Before poor Tori could answer or reacted he was been glomped by Nakuru making him harder to breathe. "I miss you so much." "Nakuru you can let go of him now." "Oops, sorry Tori." Tori was on the ground with spiral eyes.

"Same to both of you, where is Sakura and the others?" Eli asked. "They're all at Madison's house, Eli. Kero, Yue and Tori told me, that both have sensed there was something strange with Sakura's other friend when she introduces me to her. Her name was Tiffany Anderson I believe, she had just moved here in Reedington few months ago from Monday of the second year in High School. She was from U.S, but she says the origin of her family is Egypt. Sakura just called me yesterday night and said that she had a vision yesterday, and a weird dream just the day before that, both she and the others were wondering that you might know something." (leaving the break up between Li and Sakura, because it'll be harder to talk to Sakura about what really happened.) Julian said. Eli had thought about it for awhile and remembered something in his past from today.

* * *

((flashback)) 

_A year ago_

_Eli's Mansion in England_

_Eli was watching over his half-daughter, Sakura, seeing the happiness of Sakura being with with Li made him a bit happy, however he had a strange feeling they weren't suppose to be together. His train of thoughs were interuppted as he sensed that someone else in the room with him, beside Layla(Kaho), Spinnel, and Nakuru(Ruby) which they were all outside of the room._

_"Who's there?"_

_A figure appeared in the shadows but was wearing a hood which he cannot see the person features, but he could tell it's a female._

_"It's been a long time since we met Clow Reed."_

_"Who are you? And if I may ask, what's your name?"_

_"My name is ... Yin, however you may also call me Tiffany. I'm someone who you met in your past life in Egypt."_

_"What do you mean? I never went to Egypt, just China."_

_"It's a side effect if you lived with two lifes when your in the third reincarnation."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Keep this in your possesion please, this will unlock your memories slowly of the first incarnation as Clow Reed, not Clow Reed Li. Whatever you do, don't let someone else steal it or take otherwise your life could be in danger along with both friends and family. Though evil lurk in unsuspecting places and sources. However, you may show this item to them when the time is right."_

_The person gave Eli a sceptre which have two hands with the long hand which is the moon while the short hand has the sun, the eye is holding both hands in front of a star background._

_There were some noises behind the door and Eli look at the door focusing on who are behind the door, mostly Nakuru trying to knock down the door with Spinnel Sun in there true form sensing someone else is in the room_

_"Master, are you alright in there?"_

_"Yes, I'm-what?"_

_When Eli turned back to face the stranger, she's gone. When Eli look at his hand, the sceptre starts to turn into a watch with a chain._

((flashback ended))

* * *

"I believe I do, but I need to be at Madison's house because I need to tell Sakura, you, Tori, Madison, Li, Kero, Yue, Ruby Moon, and Spinnel Sun about something and what Tiffany is up to." Eli said."Um Eli, it's best if you don't mention Li around Tori, Kero or Sakura." When Eli saw Julain eyes he notice the sadness from Julian and anger from Yue. "Why?" "Maybe it's better if I tell you what happened between Li and Sakura while we go to Madison's home."

* * *

At Madison's House. 

"Wow. This house of yours is really beautiful, Madison." Tiffany said. "Thank you, Tiffany." Madison smiled. "So, who is going to greet and tell the guest to come into the living room?" Tiffany asked. "How do you know that?" Sakura asked.

"By the way that Madison dressed and seeing her nervous I might've guessed that someone she likes is the guest that is coming to stay at your house. Am I correct Madison?" Tiffany asked. Madison starts to blush red and Tiffany started to giggled and told her to calm down.

The door bell ranged before Tiffany going to tease her again, when Madison opened the door. "Hey you guys, welcome back Tori, Julian, how are you?"

"It's great to be back, and how is Sakura?" Noticing Eli's eyes start to get serious, she already knows that Sakura is Eli's half-daughter, pretty surprising if you have a crush on someone's father who is at the age like them.

"She's doing fine for the time being, why don't you guys come in?"

"Thank you, Madison."

"I..its nothing really." Madison blushed.

"Are you sure your fine Madison?" Eli asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes, it's nothing." Madison replied by looking down.

"So Clow Reed, how long has it been since our last meeting went short as expected, at your house?" Tiffany asked in a deep voice.

"A years perhaps, Yin." Eli smiled.

"Wait, who is Yin, and you know each other?" Sakura asked. "You could say that. I'll get to that part of telling my name" Yin said.

"You see, she came in to my house undetected in England, she told me that we both met each other when I was Clow Reed though I don't remember so she gave me an item. It turns out when I touched that item, I have regained the memories I've lost 3,000 years ago. She is kind of like a sister to me both in present and past at the time under a different name and she possessed the Millennium Chain, which means she can go to one dimension to another but she had decided to stay here but she visits her older brother in another realm. He has the Millennium Coin so as I posses the Millennium Time." Eli said.

"What are these Millennium things and WHY IS SHE HERE?" Kero shouted.

"Calm down Kero. Anyway they are called the Millennium items, each has its own power. There are Millennium Puzzle, Eye, Rod, Ring, Necklace, Scale and Key. These are the only known items to the world, but King Aknamakon secretly created three Millennium Items which are created by humans thoughts and nature, and they have more power than the other Millennium items. Tiffany's father recovered them from the tomb of King Aknamkanon and gave it to Tiffany and her older brother, and if evil get their hands on these things then they'll reveive a great power however it comes with a price, if good posses them, the Millennium items will destroy that evil god Seth, and sealed the realm of Shadows away. Tiffany is here because..." Eli looked worried. But then saw that 'Tiffany' nodded.

Eli explained Tiffany's duty for finding the reincarnation form of the soon-to-be Queen of Egypt. "To find the soon-to-be reincarnation, is the person who cares about her lover the most along with her friends will be that person and being reunited with the Nameless Pharaoh." Tiffany said. Tiffany next explained about the dream that she had sent was Sakari's own memory of the past slowly, one by one, and only a person who is very special enough and loved can received it.

"The Nameless Pharaoh?" whispered Sakura "_I have that kind of dream but how did she know."_ Sakura thought. "It is also my duty to protect her by me, Eli, and my brother and our friends after what had happened the last time. I also need Eli and Sakura's guardians to help us in this journey where there might be no returns." Tiffany said. "Why do you need our help?" Julian asked. "You'll see." Tiffany replied with a smile. Everyone still doesn't get what she had said before for been surprised. When Tiffany got ready so are Eli and Sakura with their guardians.

"Can Tori and Madison go with us?" asked Sakura. "I could ask someone to take them to where we are, however they'll need to ask their families, besides if they go, yours and theirs families and friends might be worried about your and their disappearances." Tiffany said. "I'm going to miss everyone here." Sakura said. Tiffany reasurred her with a smile and brought a few things to bring to the next dimension. She then brought out her chain-like bracelet with the symbol of the Millennium eye. Out of nowhere a pair of doors with the symbol of the Millennium eye opened and a bright flash of light came. After a flash of light everyone beside Tori and Madison are gone.

* * *

In alley across the street of the Domino Museum. 

A flash of light appeared and Tiffany, Eli, Sakura came with Kero, Julian , Nakuru and Supple in their false forms. "Is everybody alright?" Tiffany asked, when everyone nodded, she collapsed. Sakura caught her and asked her is she is aright. "Yes, I'm fine just tired." Tiffany replied. "What happened to Tiffany, Eli?" Sakura asked. "Magic Drain. Taking more than one person or guardian to another dimension must've taken a lot of energy for her." Eli said. "Tiffany you need some rest." Julian said with a worried look. "I'm fine just I need to find someone I need to tell that we have arrived.." Tiffany said and then she spotted Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba headed towards the museum. "Let's follow those two." Tiffany said.

* * *

Back to Yu-Gi-Oh 

Yugi to Yami #blah#

Yami to Yugi (blah)

Sakura in her thought ((blah))

Yami and Seto go to the museum, where they were waiting for Ishizu, Marik and Odion. Yami sand Seto starts down the steps, ready to see the facts of the Millennium Items. Yami and Seto are in the museum, looking for the Isthar Clan. "So, how did go between you and Serenity?" Yami asked Seto. "It is not something you want to talk about." Seto said. "I guess it was something embarrassing." Yami said, mentally slapping himself for saying this. "If you have a brother, what will he do?" "I'm not going to answer that question. Wait a minute, did he go an ice cream frenzy and tried to ask anybody's help for pairing you and Serenity up?" Yami asked. Seto shuddered while Yami sweat dropped. They both stopped at a door leading them both downstairs to the stone tablet which contains Yami's memories, though they could feel that the tablet isn't full to it's magic extent.

(That's weird.) #What's weird Yami?# (When I came and visit the tablet twice, the magic was at the full expent, however now, the magic of it isn't, Yugi.) #Now, that you mention it. The magic in the tablet felt as if it is disappearing, so does this means you'll get your memories back piece, by piece?# (I hope so, I really want to remember what happened in my past, but so far I still remember so little.) #There's something you're not telling me. What happened to you two days before? You seemed quiet than usual and I can feel your mind is somewhere else.# (I'm sorry Yugi, it's just a lot of things been in my mind lately.) #I understand brother.# (What did you say?) #I said I understand you, Yami.# (I thought you said brother.) #Well you do act like an older brother that I don't know about or have any, so do you mind if I called you big brother?# Yami didn't no what to do but he felt that he heard someone long ago call him as an older brother. (Of course, Yugi.)

Ishizu, Marik and Odion were waiting for them, and when Seto and Yami appeared, Ishizu says, "Hello Pharaoh, Priest, we meet once again."

"I wouldn't be surprise I'll be seeing that psycho again."

"Wanna take those words back, Kaiba?"

"Oh sure, I still won't forgive you for kidnapping my brother."

"Pfft, you should really blame it on someone else and besides it wasn't my idea of doing it."

"Oh sure, blame it on someone else, got any suggestions."

"Yeah, my yami and that Tomb Robber."

"Like it's going to make me believe that some hocus pocus spirit convinced you to do the whole thing."

"Why don't you open your eyes?!?! You insolent jerk!"

"My eyes are already open, you idiot."

"That's not what I'm talking about, why don't you embraced the fact that there is such thing as magic?"

"Like there is any."

"Is that a challenge Kaiba?"

"No I'm dying here, of course I ask you into a challenge what else."

"Like I'm scared of you."

"Good, because I'm willing to take you on right here, right now."

"How about outside?"

"What's the matter? Scared?"((A/N:Note that Kaiba is smirking while Marik is fuming.)) You could see the sparks flying from their eyse towards each other with flames at the background. Yami, Oidion and Ishizu sweat drops. "Marik, not now." "Cool down, Kaiba." Both Kaiba and Marik looked away still furious with each other creating more sweat drops in the background.

Ishizu was the first to straighten herself. "The reason I called you, Pharaoh is that the evil is trying and slowly getting out of the Shadow Realm."

"But that's impossible, you can only get out of the Shadow Realm is by the seven Millennium Items."

"True, my pharaoh. However there are also other ways to get out of the realm, only if you can have a strong magical source, you can go in and out but it'll takes time."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Since yesterday, some friends of mine called that there will be some time to discuss about it later, but that is not what I want to speak to you about."

"Then what is it?"

"You must protect Mistress Sakari, in her reincarnation self from being captured by Seth, God of Chaos, my pharaoh." Ishizu said with her Millennium Necklace on, it seems that Yami feels it's alot safer with it's original owner because it doesn't necessary belonged to him.. "What's that low life god want with her anyway?" Yami asked feeling worried about this young woman named Sakari.

"Seth, who is now imprisoned in the Shadow Realm, will need her cards called the Clow Cards, which is now named after their holder, the key is their mistress so he could open the gates of Shadow Realmn to be free." Ishizu replied. "How can I be sure Ishizu, without my memories I don't know who she is or what she looks like?" Yami ask. "She, and her other friends are about to arrive along with a friend of mine soon, also with an explanation about the new Millennium items." Ishizu saids.

"Kaiba, keep this item. It is now yours." Yami said when he handed the Millennium rod to him. "Why?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"It belongs to you because the pharaoh might have been waiting for his long lost best and closest relative friend." Someone said and the person came out from behind the shadows. It turned up to be a young man with the same hairstyle as Kaiba's and the outfit except he has long black trench coat. The young man seems to wearing blue shirt with blue pants. He has yellow hair with green eyes. He has a hand in his pocket and another holding a sky blue briefcase.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked. "Hm? I haven't seen you in person for a long time cousin, Seto. I was the one to call the Isthars Clan about the new Millennium Ïtems because I think I have someone that will explain better than me." Michael said.

"Kaiba, do you know who is this person?" Yami asked. Kaiba was about to answer that question but Michael got ahead of him with a deep voice compared what they heard before after Michael stepped out of the shadows. "Where are my manners, my name is Michael Anderson, cousin of Seto Kaiba, a Duelist and the head of Anderson Corporation or A.C. for short. You must be Yugi Muto it is pleasure to meet you once again, Pharaoh." Michael said and smiled while the shocked Yami and Seto stood there in space.

#How can he know you're the Pharaoh, Yami?# Yugi asked mentally.(I don't know Yugi, but why do I feel like he has amount of great shadow power and he was one of my old friends. We had to be careful around him.) Yami said

"Hey Micheal, glad to see you, of course I'm also glad to see the Isthar Clan and the former royals are finally here." Someone said. Yami, Seto, Micheal and the Isthar Clan turned around and saw five people there with a young girl holding on to another. "Tiffany, I thought I told you to rest, stop pushing yourself." "It's okay Julian, but I need to introduce us to them." "Tiffany, please rest for awhile." "Alright Sakura." "Thank you." The voice came from the young girl with long honey brown hair and deep emerald eyes. Yami stare at the young girl thinking he might see her before but he can't help gazing at her beauty of a beautiful goddess.

Sakura starts to blush as she look at the stranger, who she thought looked very handsome both dark and serious way. However, she was shocked when she saw those deep violet eyes. The same eyes that she saw in her dreams, that haunts her thoughts after her break up with Li. She had dreamt falling in love towards that person with it, though it suddenly ended when she felt pain. In her dream, she was lying in the arms of person in front of her as she felt those eyes crying with tears and asking for her to wake up in a deserted battlefield, but she couldn't move and tell him that she's alive.

Of course, Seto had found a way to get back on Yugi after the phone conversation, which is Tea, Yami however he is cool with it when it comes to that girl.(hahaha x D ). Tiffany starts to break the silence and tries to stand up. "It has been a long time Ishizu." Tiffany said. "I suspected that you be coming here, Tiffany." Ishizu smiled. Tiffany smiled, but began to trip. She was caught by both Ishizu and Michael. "You have to rest Tiffany." Ishizu said. "Yah, sis you shouldn't push yourself like that." Michael said.

"I'm sorry that it worries you about this, Yang, but I can handle myself." Tiffany said in a slight deep voice. Michael noticed this and said "Alright is you said so Yin." Michael said. "Thank you, Yang. I see I have to introduce myself and my friends with me, and it is good to see you again cousin Seto." She noted when she saw Yami, Seto, Marik and Odion.

"I'm Michael's sister and Seto's cousin, Tiffany Anderson, and the Vice President of A.C., and a Duelist. Behind me are my friends, the one with honey brown hair and green eyes is Sakura Avalon. The one with grey hair and brown eyes with glasses is Julian Star. The one with navy blue hair and blue eyes is Eli Moon, and the one with the brown hair and brown eyes is Nakuru Akizuki." Tiffany said as she had pointed towards her friends behind her back. "Yugi Muto it is also a pleasure to see you once again, Pharaoh." Tiffany said which again shocked Yami and Seto once again.

#Now this is weird, how can two people already know that you are the Pharaoh besides you telling them?# Yugi asked Yami. (I do not know but why they call each others Chinese names since they introduced their real name. What gets me is how could have Tiffany has both powers of light and shadow, also with the other four people behind them have magical powers. Somehow I know them from somewhere in my memories but I don't remember them. We should be careful around them.) Yami said.

"It is alright Pharaoh, your questions will be answered in time." Tiffany smiled but Sakura was confused on who was the Nameless Pharaoh. "Tiff, we are here to discuss about the new Millennium Items." Michael said. "You right Mike, but should we let in the good news or the bad news first?" Tiffany asked. "I think we should tell them the good news first the bad news." Michael answered. "As always, you wanted to put the better ones first then the worst, you still hadn't change for few millennia, Yang." Tiffany sighed. "I also see that you hadn't changes also, Yin." Michael chuckled.

"So, which news you want to hear, the good news first or the bad news?" Tiffany asked. "Let's have the good news first, then the bad news." Yami said. "Alright, you all know when the Millennium items were born, the Shadow Games came in to threaten the world and realize your past life." Michael said. Yami and Seto nodded.

"You see Pharaoh, your father, the king made three other Millennium Items in secret, though these are created" (Just like in my dreams) Yami thought but let Tiffany to continue." by the people's thought and dreams. They were made by him, however he gave them to the fathers of the past owners. They are both friends with the Pharaoh while in China, and the past owners have practiced their magic with the Milleeium Items. The past owners were protectors with help from some of our friends, to protect of a young beautiful, yet powerful sorceress named Sakari. Sakari origin was from China as being a cousin to Clow Reed. She fled to Egypt from the person she formely loved, Syaoran. Your turn Yang."

"Well anyway, as Yin was saying Syaoran tried to use the powers of the magical cards, called Clow Cards, they were also called the Tsubasa Cards, he tried to use them for world domination, however Sakari fled before he does any more damage to her, her cards, or her family and friends((A/N: Sorry, I couldn't find any other name for the cards so let's stick to this name for now.)). She came to Egypt with a few injuries such as back pain, though there isn't any major. She used a lot of magic to get away from Syaoran which is using two of her cards, The Sand and The Windy Card to create a sand storm. Yin."

"These cards are like Yugi's deck that he has connects to him, from these magical cards, they connect to Sakari's heart fully, if one of the cards goes missing or been released but not captured, her powers will fall slightly plus she'll feel exhausted through both heart and soul. The news of her disappearance shocked her families and friends, including our friends in the past, me , and my brother because we were closer to Sakari as best friends, although we are relieved that she is in the safe hands of Egypt. We know that god, Seth will come to hunt for Sakari's powers in Egypt so he could be freed from his imprisonment. So we, our friends and Clow went to Egypt in hope that we aren't to late to help Sakari. Fortuneatly we weren't, our friends cannot pass the guards only me, Yang, and Clow Reed are able to get in. As we explained who we are and where are we from to you, Pharaoh. You told your father to let our friends in to help us protect Sakari from Seth's cluctes. Yang."

"Though Sakari promised herself that she won't fall in love with anyone anymore, that promise was broken after a while when the bond between the Prince and Sakari grown strong. They both talk about almost everything both comparing, contrasting, and common between their lives and their beliefs with magic. As they become close, so does Seth gathering the forces of the dark side. To stop Seth, the people that are protecting Sakari decided to join the war of trying to defeat Seth. However Seth, had other plans for them as he weakened all of them till they are unable to protect Sakari during the battle. Sakari cried as she sees most of her comerades died, and few survived including her lover." Yin said as she bit her lip to stop the tears from coming out. Yang hugged her as she cintinue to tell the sad past.

"You are one of the few, right?" Yami asked. "Yes, me, my brother and Clow Reed are the ones that survived the battle, including you, Pharaoh. Sakari, however didn't survived, after she saw us in pain. Her heart broke when she saw her brother limped dead before she came, I saw her cried even more when you, my Pharaoh became unconscious and had thought you were dead. So she cast a spell, a sealing spell that is very powerful, however the cost of it to make it work is a very terrible price. That price is Sakari's own soul, that she sold it in order to save the world and Egypt. When me, Yang and Clow woke up, we saw Seth vanished, and Sakari dead in your arms. To guard her in the future, me and Yang sealed ourselves in the Millennium Items we carried. Clow, its your turn now." Tiffany said as she hugged her brother.

"I brought the king to the very battlefield we all battled, and explained everything that has happened. He was devestated when he look at his son, so he gave a royal funeral for Sakari and our comerades. He hid the three Millennium Items in his own tomb secretly, after it was made. No one can make the prince happy, not even his own brother, PrinceYugi nor his cousin, Priest Seto. The soon to be pharaoh was very depressed and regretted of what had happened at the battlefield, and to his love. Though he became a great Pharaoh after he was crowned. However, his brother was killed by a posiouns needle, from the Theif King Bakura." As Eli said this, Sakura thought she saw Tiffany stiffened after she heared Bakura's name.

"The Pharaoh wasn't himself anymore, he never got out of that room where he played Shadow Games with various opponents till he got strong enough to protect Egypt. When I asked him to stop, he refused and asked me to get out of the room. Days that seems to be months passed away, as I guard the Pharaoh, even if it costs me. The Nameless Pharaoh was visited by Sakari's soul in a dream, she said that thought she is already dead, they will meet once again. I left to China, in another world without hearing the news of the Pharaoh's recovery of his loss. Though I wished to come back, to protect him, but I knew that in the future, this is what it supposed to happen. I knew that no one will remember anything, not even the event."Eli said, as everyone save for Ishizu, Tiffaany who seems to calm herself, or Michael, where schocked to hear about this. Yami felt that few memories have came back to him, as Sakura also remember some of the memories as well. They were all related to the event of the battle what happened during the battle were same as Tiffany, Micheal, and Eli had told them.

"We're very sorry that we have to hide this event from you, but it is better to learn the event as a pattern as Ishizu mention that the past may repeat itself from time to time, if we can change it. As you can see, the seal on the Pharaoh's memories is starting to crack because of the interference with Seth. However, it will also release a dark spirit to come out and take it's revenge on the Pharaoh." Michael said. "Then it must be someone else besides Bakura who is in there?" Marik asked. "Correct, since the Theif Bakura is imprisoned in the Millennium Ring, someone else is out for revenge besides him, though Bakura have been trying to put all Millennium Items together, he won't be able to survive if that happens." Michael answered.

"But that doesn't explain why you and Tiffany are here." Seto said. "They were the reincarnation of the past owners for the Millennium items that they were sealed into. Meet Yin and Yang, they actually came from China and were enrolled as protectors for Sakari and studied magic for their whole lives." Marik said. "What Millennium items are they using?" Yami asked. "Tiffany is using the Millennium Chain which allows her go through dimensions and stop in one of the dimensions. Micheal is using the Millennium Coin which can form into weapons of his choice when he flipped it." Odion said. "What's the third one, and who was the owner?" Seto asked.

"It is the Millennium Time which can let it owner gone back and forth, and stopped time. I'm it owner Eli Moon, reincarnation of the third protector." Eli said. "Where were they found?" Yami asked. "They were found in the tomb of your father pharaoh after our father." Pointing towards Tiffany and Michael "Accidentally discovered the tomb and gave it to me, my brother, and Eli."Yin said. "Then what's the bad news?" Yami asked.

Everybody except Sakura, Julian, Nakuru, Seto, and Yami exchanged worried glances. Yin sighed "The bad news is that the dark side of Marik, Yami Marik had found a way to escape the Shadow Realm and he is seeking revenge against the Pharaoh, and the Priest. Now he is working for the evil god Seth and released all the souls of the rare hunters. They are after Clow Cards to reopened the Shadow Realm fully but it won't work without the master so they might need to find her firdt, they will be also gaining forces to help aide their goal." Yang said.

"We need to find a way to stop them, if we don't the Shadow Games will be released once again. So we need to stay close to the people who we suspect will be the victims." Yin said. "If you have a powerful magical source in your blood, you'll be able to go in and out of the Shadow Realm easily, however if you are a fraction such as 1/16, then it takes time to go back in or out when needed to charge up your power." Yang said.

"Thank you Yin and Yang, but Yin do you know anything about the Tournament you and Yang are holding?" Yami asked. "Tournament?" Julian asked. "Oh I forgot, you guys aren't from around here, it is a duel monster card tournament. I'll explain everything to that later. The tournament is a virtual reality game for th finals while the elimination will be helded outside, I'll be the tour guide inside the game, but you have to get six locator cards to get in the building." Michael said.

"I think I am going to bring some friends along to help with this quest. They all understand it very well." Tiffany said they all walked out of the museum and start to go back home. Tiffany said she and Eli will watch Yugi and Sakura for the night while Micheal should watch Seto and Mokuba for the night. Tiffany satrted explaining Duel Monsters to Sakura and Nakuru, while Yugi told the same to Julian and Eli.

Meanwhile, a group of robed men gather around their master. Their master is the one with a cloak and a spiky blond hair, to tell him about the Battle City 2 tournament, a gathering of the world's most elite duelists. "Master they are here." "Excellent." He tells his Rare Hunters to go to Domino at once and begin the hunt! Tiffany and Michael felt their hairs on the back of the neck stand in different directions.

"We've better do this fast." Tiffany said. "Tiffany, what's the matter?" Sakura asked. Tiffany had been broken out of the trance from communicating with her brother. "It was nothing." Tiffany said and she caught up to Eli, Julian, and Nakuru. "We have to find allies, otherwise the worlds are in danger of Seth's grasp." Tiffany said. Yugi told them that they should sleep at his house after he changes back from Yami.

"Of course, that will be most likely it until the time if we ever find them." Eli replied. Yugi took Tiffany, Eli, Sakura, Julian, Nakuru and the plush toys which are actually Kero and Suppie to his home. "Everyone meet my Grandpa." Yugi introduced everyone to his grandfather. "So who was that person that we had met before Yugi?" Sakura asked.

"That was Yami, he is the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who lived 3,000 years ago. He saved the world by sealing an ancient game called the Shadow Games created by the Gods of Egypt. He sealed that very game because it was said that these Shadow Games had corrupted into a war that threaten to destroy the world into these seven items called the Millennium items. The Millennium Puzzle is one of the Millennium items. So far we've saw the Millennium Eye, Millennium Key, Millennium Ring, and the Millennium Necklace." Yugi said and he also explained the Duel Monstor cards.

It was midnight and Sakura can't sleep and had gone downstairs to outside to look at sky. ((Why? Why I am this feeling to him and why that I had seemed to know him before? Was he the boy in my dreams?)) Sakura remembered having a flashback of her dreams.

"I hope you find your happiness again, my cousin." Eli said when he saw Sakura outside in the window and then looks at the moon.

"I would hope that in the present, I would meet you again, my love. Even you do have a black heart, I'll help you change it." Yin said in her soul room. Tiffany cellphone ranged with the tone 'It was.' from Ayumi Hamasaki (A/N: Use your imagination this time on her cellphone.), as Yin and Tiffany switched places again. "Hello?"

* * *

In Yugi's room 

(Yugi, you had to be careful around with your new friends because I had sensed great power upon them.) Yami said.

#Then Yami, why are you acting so strange near Sakura? Did you loved her when you were in Ancient Egypt?# Yugi asked.

Yami cheeks became red .(I don't what you talking about. I treat everyone equally as friends.) Yami said.

Yugi smiled #Of course, you do. Was it because she reminded of your soon to be Queen?# Yugi asked.

(H-How did you know that?) Yami was surprised at that question.

#I had a dream yesterday. It was about a beautiful young girl, who looks just like Sakura. She was very kind to everyone especially to you, Yami. Then one day she was died in that battlefied, I saw you holding her as she whispered her last words to you. I can't hear it clearly, but I beleive she saids she loves you, no matter how many would be upon them when you and her are seperated. One day you dreamt that you found her sadly it was only a dream but you heard her voice saying don't be sad, we meet in the future but you shall not know who am I. She was going to say your name big brother, but I woke uo when I'm about to. I'm sorry. #said Yugi.

Yami smiled. (It's alright, although I am surprised that you also have my dreams as we both share the same bond. She does look a lot like Sakura, maybe she is the soon to be queen. However, I'll doubt it because it seem so quickly.) Yami said.

#Don't worry about it, also I won't tell Téa about this. We need to tell Sakura about the dream you have, she might have the same dream to, only in a different perspective.# Yugi said as he spotted Sakura outside looking at the sky.

#Why don't we asked her now?# Yugi asked.

(Yes, maybe we should ask her, if she does have some magic power within her.) Yami answered. #Hahaha, you just wanted to get to know her.# (I do not.) #Fine, I just need to tell her to go inside the house because I had a strange feeling about staying outside for a very long time isn't such a good idea what if Bakura passes by or worse that evil god Seth.# Yugi said. (You're maybe right Yugi but I don't think Bakura will go after her.) Yami said. #But I am not the person who is going to ask her about this.# Yugi told Yami.

* * *

Outside the game shop, a person in a black cloak saw Sakura and attacked her. 

A shock wave came through Yami. #Yami, are you okay? Is something the matter?# Yugi asked. (Oh no, Sakura! I have to go down and help her.) Yami said. As Yugi got his duel disk and his cards, he and Yami changed their positions, they raced to the stairs, Tiffany and Eli woke up and sensed that something is terribly wrong. They met up with Yami and ran downstairs and found not what they really want.

"Where is Sakura?" Yami shouted. "You mean Sakari? Feh, she's here Pharoh. If you want her back? Let's duel then, in the Shadow Game." The rare hunter said. "Very well, I'll duel you, to get back Sakura."

Suddenly dark clouds surrounded them everywhere, formed a huge bubble around them as they felt that someone is watching them. Sakura has been lifted high up in the air behind Yami as she was bonded to the shadows that hold on to her. Yami went up to her to try and wake her up. It eventually work as he heard her moan in waking up.

"Yami? Where am I? Why am I tied up?" Sakura asked with fear then filled her eyes. As tried to struggle, she ended up being shocked with her energy being drained a little. After that, she ended up gasping for air.

"SAKURA!! What have you done with her?" Yami shouted with venom. The rare hunter seemed to be unaffected by it, gave back a cold smirk.

"Aww...how romantic, the pharaoh gotten back with his lover, the sorceress. Too bad, this will all not last long, what have I done is when you life points takes damage, a part of her will be fed to the shadows and she'll be used as our key." (No, this is like what happen the last time while fighting with Marik's shadow, except I'm hurting Sakura not Yugi.) #Don't worry, if it is like the crisis that happen before, we can get through this.# (Let's do it.)

"Let's duel." (I better win for the world and Sakura's sake.)

Yami's Life points: 8000

Rare Hunter's Life Points: 8000

* * *

Dragon's Clan: And that's about it. Sorry for the cliff hanger. 

Yami: You better be.

Sakura: You wouldn't kill me will you.

Dragon's Clan: To tell you the truth, I dunno.

Alicia: Of course you don't know. You've gotten yourself hit into a writer's block.

Selina: That reminds me to say that you just miss Riku. He was just saying goodbye and he'll see you soon at basketball pratice, about 6.

Dragon's Clan: And that's about ten minutes away.

Alicia: WHAT?! (went as fast as a speeding light)

Ryou:You do know that she is going to kill you guys.

Dragon's Clan: Of course not, well at least if I ay so. So read & review to see what might happen in the next chapter.


	5. Encounter

**Chapter 3**

Dragon's Clan: So tired, finish chapter 3. Read and Review please.

* * *

Yami's LP:8000 

Rare Hunter's LP:8000

**Rare Hunter's hand:** Negate Attck, Dunames Dark Witch, Sogen, Jabuken, Man-eater bug

**Yami's Hand:** Kuriboh, Dark Magician Girl, Sage's Stone, Multiply, Royal Order (The Royal Order?)#It's a trap card, this card neglates all trap card's effects while this card is on the field. I've added it into our deck before meeting with the Istlar's Clan.# (Thanks Yugi) #No prob.#

* * *

"Since you are new here, I'll let you play first." 

"Gladly. I draw. I set one card face down on the field and summon Dunames Dark Witch(ATK:1800/DEF:1050) in attack mode. I won't attack for this turn."

"Very well, I draw. I set one monster on the field and two faced down card."

"I set one card face down, and attack your face down monster with Dunames Dark Witch. Your life points will decrease now."

"Are you sure?" Yami smirked.

"What that can't be!" Sees a bunch of Kuribohs in defense mode on Yami's side of the field.

"When you attack my monster, Kuriboh. I activate the spell card, Multiply which give me Kuriboh tokens place on the field."

"Very well. I'll end my turn."

"Draw, I place three cards face down on the field and sacrifice two Kuriboh Tokens to summon Dark Magician Girl(ATK:/DEF) in attack mode. Now Dark Magician Girl, now attack Dunames Witch with Dark Burning."

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card Negate Attack, and my monster is safe for one whole turn."

"I use the trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit to destroy the trap card by offering 1000 life points. I'll end my turn." DMG attack Dunames Dark Witch as the Rare Hunter's LP decrease by 200 while Yami decrease by 1000. DDW is now gone to the graveyard. Sakura flinched as some of her energy is been drained while her foot is now in the shadows.

"Fine, but still it's not heavy price to pay. Just look at your friend now." When Yami was saw Sakura, he was shocked at what he saw, energy traces from her body are flowing in to the Shadow Realm. "Sakura!" "Don't go near her Pharaoh, remember if you win this duel, you get her I set one monster on the field, and that'll end my turn."

"Draw, I set one card down. That I'll end my turn."

"I activate the Swords of Revealing Light and use the Sage's Stone to summon Dark Magician. Now Dark Magician attack with Dark Magic, Dark Magician Girl attack with Dark Burning. Then I'll end my turn." Yami ordered, though his voice is filled with anger.

Yami's LP: 7000

Rare Hunter's LP: 3300

"I use Card Destruction, so both of us discard the cards in our hands-'Call of the attack.' But Master Mariku I was about to make that move. 'And that move is not anticipated. Now call of the Shadow Dome, I've sent ypu to retrieve Sakari reincarnate alive, not dead and without any harm. Besides our guest is restless, or do you want to disobey me?' Agreed. Pharaoh, for now I'll surrender. You'll have that girl back. Master's orders." Yami narrowed his eyes on the Rare Hunter as the cultprit vanished into thin air along with Shadow Realm as it slowly dispesre. Yami then heard a scream as Sakura began to fall down on where she is being held, as he quickly ran to where she is and caught her in bridal style. "...Yami?"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm really sorry Sakari" Yami said as he hold her tight.

"Yami...Atemu...Thank you." Sakura then kissed Yami on the cheek, which in turn made Yami blushed red a bit, as he hold Sakura in bridal style so she can get some rest.

* * *

"It seemed that the events in the future are already beginning. You do know what's you purpose later on, right Clow?" Tiffany then gave Eli a cyptic smile. 

"In turn, you knew as well what to do for your path Yin." Eli replied with a smile.

"Tell Yang what we need to do, I need to gather people who will help us."

"What about your heart?"

"Don't worry, all we need to be aware is the future." Tiffany then teleported to find her friends while Eli aid Yami and Sakura.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Phew! That took a lot of me. Thank you Sealover456 to help me write a better story. Read and Review please. 


End file.
